Cornelius Evazan/Leyendas
Cornelius Evazan Alias Roofoo y Doctor Cornelius tambien llamado "Doctor muerte" era un sociopata activo durante la guerra civil. Se consideraba asi mismo un cirujano experto a pesar de que sus pacientes eran mutilados depues de muertos por sus fallidas "operaciones". Durante el tiempo de la batalla de Yavin sus actividades ya lo habían condenado a sentencia de muerte en doce sistemas. Nadie sabe como consiguió un titulo real de medicina. Sin embargo es recordado como un cirujano prometedor. Su ingreso a la Academia imperial fue rechazada cuando su locura innata fue descubierta durante una entrevista y posteriormente fue enviado a la prisión de Delrian. Su legado con sus víctimas le llevó a ser perseguido por el cazarrecompensas Jodo Kast, el cual casi lo alcanzó en el sistema de Corellia. Gracias a la intervención del Aqualish Ponda Baba, Evazan logró escapar, pero no antes de que uno de los disparos blaster de Jodo Kast le golpeara en la cara. Evazan fue marcado de por vida, pero él y Baba formaron una asociación benéfica. Asociación con Ponda Baba Evazan y Ponda Baba salieron de Corelia y huyeron a Tatooine. Fue aquí donde se encontró con un joven granjero de humedad llamado Luke Skywalker en la Cantina de Mos Eisley. Ellos trataron de intimidar a los jóvenes en una pelea, pero se encontraron con Obi-Wan Kenobi y su sable de luz. Los dos se dieron a la fuga, después de brazo de Baba fue cortado. Evazan hizo todo lo posible para sustituir el brazo de su pareja con un reemplazo cibernético barato. La cirugía no fue un éxito, y Baba juró venganza, persiguiendo a Evazan toda la galaxia. Proyecto Starscream y su busqueda de la inmortalidad "Aqui yace el Dr Evazan. Encontro la paz que no dió a sus pacientes" -Epitafio de Evazan sobre Necrópolis Poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, Evazan fue a trabajar para Borborigmo Gog, con la esperanza de obtener información de Proyecto Starscream en llevar la vida a los muertos. Evazan se trasladó a Necrópolis a trabajar trayendo los cadáveres a la vida como parte del proyecto. Sin embargo, durante este tiempo, Evazan estaba siendo perseguido por Boba Fett. El cazador de recompensas alcanzó a Evazan en el planeta Necrópolis y ejecutado el doctor loco mientras sostenía Zak rehenes Aranda. Detras de escenas Alfie Curtis jugó el papel del Dr. Evazan en Una Nueva Esperanza.En la novelización original de Una Nueva Esperanza, Evazan no se nombra, y es cortado por la mitad por la mitad por Kenobi en la lucha.En el Robot Chicken: Star Wars episodio especial, Evazan es retratado como un bromista compulsivo que no sabe cuándo mantener la boca cerrada, lo que conduce a la pérdida del brazo Ponda Baba. El intercambio se produjo como sigue:"Me gusta tu peinado.""Él dice que no te quiere"."Lo siento"."¡Qué! Yo no he dicho eso.""No me gusta que sea. Tengo una sentencia de muerte en doce sistemas"."¡Qué!""Voy a tener cuidado"."Usted estará muerto".-Evazan, Ponda y Luke Skywalker Apariciones Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Aparición no canónica) The One That Got Away A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale webstrip (Solo voz) Rebel Dawn (Solo mencionado) Smuggler's BluesStar Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice (solo mencionado) Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope novela (primera aparición) Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope junior novel LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (Aparición no canónica) Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters" Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead'sTale Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague (Solo mencionado) Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror (Solo mencionado) Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba Star Wars: Chewbacca (Aparición en flash back) Dark Force Rising (Solo mencionado)